The present invention relates to cooking ovens and more particularly to an enhanced heating structure for decreasing the cooking time.
An embodiment of an enhanced heating structure from decreasing cooking time is disclosed in a copending application entitled Enhanced Heat and Mass Transfer Apparatus, U.S. Ser. No. 448,556, filed 4/25/83, and having the same assignee.
A cooking oven with a heating structure for decreasing cooking time is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,688 issued to H. W. Mammen on Dec. 9, 1980. This patent discloses a rack or tray for supporting the food and a heating element mounted in the oven below the food and discloses a field grid element and a heating element mounted in the oven above the food. The rack or tray below the food participates with the field grid element above the food for generating an electrical field to decrease the cooking time. A disadvantage of this heating structure is that this structure is not capable of generating an electrical field below the food independent of the heating structure above the food thereby restricting the decreased cooking time.